Jessica walked to a toy store in the morning and, after browsing for 6 minutes, decided to buy a video game for $2.46. Jessica handed the salesperson $2.89 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the video game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the video game = the amount of change Jessica received. ${2}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ Jessica received $0.43 in change.